The invention relates to a method of honing a knife sharp edge which is particulary but not necessarily applicable to the type of blades used in the wood processing industry which often have a blade length of greater than 10 inches and have a blade which is relatively thick generally greater than 0.3 inches so that it defines to parallel side faces and an inclined cutting face extending from a forward sharp edge at one face rearwardly across the blade o he other face. Generall his knife blade is sharpened by grinding the inclined face so that it is fiat and all chips and grooves are removed. However this grinding action leaves a burr wire at the edge which must be removed b honing. Up till now the honing has been done manually with a hand held stone. It has been known for man years that the honing action is unsatisfactory but no alternative has been available.